Surgery Never Goes Smimmingly
by stargatefan777
Summary: Sam needs surgery. sam/jack mini ship
1. Chapter 1

Hey every1

**Hey every1!! Wow I havent been here in….2 years at least! It feels great to be back tho!**

**Special thanx to Agent J!! if it wasn't for your comment on one of my stories I would never have figured out how to get back here because I lost my password so THANK YOU!**

**K, new story. Sam needs surgery, the teams visits, Sam/Jack ship duh lol. Enjoy!**

sigh

Sam hated doctors. Not the scientist kind of doctors. The kind of doctors who ordered you in for a physical and told you that you needed your appendix out. Sam hated doctors.

"Hey Carter. How's it going?" came a familiar voice.

"Just peachy sir," Sam replied, still brooding.

"A doctor's visit I presume?"

"Yessir."

"Ah…everything just as it should be?" he said, jokingly.

"Actually, no sir."

A flicker of concern was just barely noticeable in Jack's eyes.

"No sir?"

"No sir. Apparently I need my appendix out," she replied.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, that's no so bad eh? What say you, me, and the boys take a nice holiday afterwards?" he proposed as they walked towards General Hammonds office.

"Sounds great sir. Where exactly will we be going?"

"Uh……haven't figured that out yet. However, I'm sure I will think of something before long." The Colonel stopped a moment, obviously doubting his thinking abilities.

Sam laughed. Somehow Jack always knew how to make her laugh when she was feeling down.

"So, when do you have to go under the knife?" he asked, not realizing how it would sound until he said it. He flinched.

"Tomorrow. General Hammond thinks I should be admitted to the hospital nearest my house so as not to cause any suspicion with the local "medical police"."

"What? What about Janet? She's the best doctor around as far as--"

"Sir, its fine. Other doctors perform these things all the time remember? Things should go….swimmingly," Sam joked, trying to make him laugh again but failing miserably.

"Yeah, swimmingly."

**A little short I kno, but it's a start. I accept flames, hearts, and stars lol. Remember, comments love :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every1

**Wow its amazing how fast the summer goes and school worries come back lol. Next chapter!**

**--**

The day of the surgery.

Sam was less than excited. She knew ever since the pain in her side started there wouldn't be fun times ahead.

Oh well. At least she had the vacation with Jack to look forward to. And the guys. sigh

Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c had all offered to take her to the hospital that morning, and she had obviously declined even though the pain in her side was near excruciating. But nonetheless, she would not be treated as an invalid, though it had near killed her to say no to Jack.

"Uh…Major Samantha Carter?" an orderly's voice asked, not altogether unpleasantly. Still, she sighed again. Even in a hospital she couldn't get away from her rank.

However, she put on a fake smile and followed the orderly into a prep room.

JACK POV

He knew he shouldn't. He knew he should. He wondered if it was completely necessary. He thought back to the previous conversation with Daniel and Teal'c…well, more with Daniel.

"Jack."

"No Daniel."

"But Jack--"

"No Daniel."

"Teal'c."

"I do believe it to be a wise decision Oneill."

"No Teal'c."

"Jack!"

"No Daniel!"

Daniel plopped down in a chair in exasperation.

"Jack, Sam is in the hospital. I know its not a major thing, but bringing her flowers would be a great thing to do."

"Then you do it Daniel," Jack protested stubbornly.

"I already did. I sent them yesterday so that they would arrive today because I have to brief General Hammond on the progress of P2X591's ecological position and hopefully get him to let us assist them."

"Fine, then I'll have them sent."

"No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I think it would be a great way to show her you care if you arrive in person!" Daniel argued.

"She knows I care already!" Jack shot back.

"Offering to drive her like the rest of us was a great touch, but that's not what I meant and you know it," retorted Daniel, fixing Jack with a stare Jack couldn't quite meet. He looked to Teal'c for help, a silent plea in his eyes.

Teal'c smirked a bit and said, "I must take the side of Dr. Jackson, Oneill. I believe Major Carter would be most pleased by this gesture of…..goodwill."

Jack threw his hands in the air, and walked out of the room, finally giving in.

And that was the reason he was driving to the hospital with a bouquet of flowers that took him three hours to pick out in the front seat of his black 4x4 trying to think of a good explanation of his presence to the Major.

**Okay that's a bit longer. Got to go for now. Thanx for the Lucky Charms KITTN!! Enjoy guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey every1

**Heeeeeere's the next chapter.**

**--**

SAM POV

Sam woke up a few hours later to find herself in a different room with a bandage on her side that was more irritating than painful.

Looking around, she noticed a small arrangement of flowers comprised of fern leaves, daisies, irises, and a few pink carnations in a little basket very near her bed. She could just barely reach the card attached to them. It was a notecard with cursive writing on the front that said _Thinking of You__._

"_Dear Sam," _it said.

"_Hope you're doing well! I wish I could deliver these to you in person, but you know the schedules we have to hold. Cant wait for our team vaca!_

_Love always, Daniel_

_PS- If you talk to them they grow better!_

_PSS- Just kidding!"_

"Oh Daniel!" Sam sighed smiling.

Just as she closed the note and put it back with the flowers, a doctor walked into her room. Fighting back nausea she smiled.

"Hello Major Carter! And how are you feeling today?" a nice-looking Indian doctor asked with just a hint of an accent.

"A bit tired, but I expect that's normal," Sam replied, trying not to feel ornery for the poor doctor's sake.

"Oh yes quite. Well, I'm glad to say you're healing nicely, but a tad bit slower than we'd hoped. Nothing serious at all, you're merely going to stay here for one more day and then you'll be free to leave."

Sam inwardly groaned.

"Thank you Doctor."

Sam suddenly heard a commotion in the hallway.

JACK POV

Jack had arrived at the hospital, flowers in tow, and had just made it to the nurses station on the 3rd floor when he had run into the most aggravating nurse he'd ever met.

"Yes, hi, what room is Major Samantha Carter in?" he asked as politely as possible.

The nurse eyed the flowers he was holding, which were a tiny bit larger than Daniel's and said, "The Major is not allowed to have visitors for the next couple of hours."

"I'm sure she'll make an exception," he replied with a forced smile.

"I'm sure she would sir, but I certainly will not. The Major is in need of extra rest which your presence will not provide, I'm sure."

"S'cuse me, extra rest? Why extra?"

"The Major is a bit behind in recovery and—"

"Behind?! What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing drastic sir, now if you will be so kind as to come back later—"

"I most certainly will not be so kind! You will tell Major Carter that Colonel Jack Oneill is here to see her and you WILL do it now!" he practically yelled.

The nurse was now on her feet, on the verge of having to physically hold Jack back.

"Do not raise your voice to me sir! Colonel or not you will wait until the doctor sees fit to let you in!"

Seeing that diplomacy would not be an option with this woman, Jack ignored her protests and brushed past her, determined to look in every room on the floor if necessary. He saw a young Indian doctor walk out of a room and come towards him.

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter better than the last one cuz the other one didn't get many reviews frown j/k comments equal happiness (and possibly longer chapters) grins evily**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey every1

**Finally the next chapter. I am literally writing this at about 11pm so sorry if someone finds something wrong with it lol**

**--**

JACK POV

"What on earth is going on? You will disturb all of my patients with this disruption! I must ask you to get a hold of yourself or I will have you escorted out of this hospital!" the Indian woman said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring something terrible at Jack.

Jack realized he HAD been a little disruptive and immediately felt sorry for this doctor.

"Doctor Narayan, this man barged in here without any respect for hospital staff whatsoever, and nearly manhandled me to get past--"

"I _respectfully_ disagree! I most certainly DID NOT manhandle anybody!" Jack managed through clenched teeth.

"Enough! Thank you Nurse Polanski, I will take it from here," Narayan ordered with just a hint of reproach.

"Yes Doctor," the nurse grumbled as she went back to her post.

"Ma'am, I truly am sorry about making such a mess. I assure you I only meant to see a friend."

"Perhaps, but your apology is accepted. Now who is this friend?"

"A Major Samantha Carter," he replied, spirits lifting a bit.

"Well, you just happen to be outside of her room."

His spirits lifted a lot.

"However I would like very much for her to rest at least for another hour…."

"Colonel?" a voice asked from in the room.

"Hello Major," Jack called, as cheerfully as possible.

"Sir, what's going on?"

Doctor Narayan sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that you have successfully ruined any chance of sleep for the Major, I will allow you a few minutes. And ONLY a few minutes. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you!"

Jack flashed her one of the best smiles he could muster. He actually succeeded in making the doc blush a bit, but she would never admit that to anyone.

SAM POV

Sam's day immediately got better once Jack walked into her room.

"Colonel! What was going on out there?"

"Oh just a little problem with the nurses. They always seem to think they run the show around here. But that's not important…..how are you feeling?" he asked, trying to get off the subject.

"Uh, well, as well as I can be in a hospital, sir," Sam chuckled a bit.

"You must be doing terribly then."

"Sir?"

"Oh come on Carter, you don't have anything to work on, no computer, no one to techno babble at. You must absolutely being going wacko."

"Wacko?" Sam asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Yes. I thought it was good. No?"

"Oh, no, no, good word. Very good."

An awkward silence ensued.

Finally Sam spotted the flowers.

"Are those for me?" she asked, if only to break the tension.

"Hmm? Oh yes, these. Yes. Here."

Jack handed her the mix of flowers he had brought wrapped in paper. There was leucadendron, mini roses, hydrangea, willow, lilies, and a few tulips. But the thing that struck the eye most was the random Bird of Paradise sticking right out of the middle. It clashed with the rest, but not in a bad way. Sam instantly fell in love.

"Colonel they're beautiful! Oh I love them! But tell me, who convinced you to come here? Daniel? Teal'c? Don't tell me General Hammond."

"No, no, mostly Daniel. Teal'c helped. Well, as much as Teal'c can. You know how he kinda does that eyebrow thing and smirks. He was on Daniel's side this time."

"Ah," Sam said, trying her best not to break out laughing. "Well thank you. I appreciate the thought and the flowers."

"You are quite welcome Major."

At this point, Sam's doctor came in, signaling for Jack to leave.

"Well. I spose that's my cue, eh? See you later Carter."

Jack stood up, gave a sort of half salute, said "Thanks Doc," gave her a wink, and walked out.

**Ok so I had to give in a bit to my romantic side with the last couple chapters. What can I say? I cant help it :) thanks to all who comment!**


End file.
